


Demon!Erik

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Demon!Erik, Fanart, Gen, first draft, my what fancy wings you have, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the wonderific Veni ad me (come to me) by the always lovely strawberrymilano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon!Erik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymilano/gifts).



> This is what happens when I'm supposed to be doing paperwork at work. Queen of skirting responsibilities, I am. 
> 
> Also. This is the first thing I've drawn in about five years, I'm very out of practice. 
> 
> I need to get back into this whole art thing. Just a sketch for now, will be cleaned up in a bit if adulthood could give me a break once in while.

[](http://s1301.photobucket.com/user/ohTHATfandomgirl/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpsff760ca1.jpg.html)


End file.
